Un último Adiós
by Lenaeh
Summary: ¿Era James Potter el único enamorado de Lily Evans? Entra y descúbrelo, Oneshoot de regalo de cumpleaños. Nota: no va encontra de LJ así que no me mates : D


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a J. K. Rowling y WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro… lo hago con fines de felicitación xD.

**Oo0oOo0**

_Dedicado y hecho para mi queridísimachocofantasticamatadoragenialisimaestupendagranamigamáespecialquelarajacomoellanadiebethlucydiamondsacuarelalalacaprisseallenbelén. )_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Sabí que eres más importante para mí que naa, y no creo poder hallar nunca una forma de agradecerte taaaaaaaaaanto. Eres una persona maravillosa a la cual le esperan cosas igual de maravillosas (:D) se merece todo y más!! Espero poder seguir siendo su amiga por muuuucho demasiado tiempo más y pues… he aquí mi aporte xD. Está sacado de una conversación random que tuvimos hace más tiempo, sé que identificarás el tema enseguida, realmente espero que te guste, y si no… pues, la intención de tu amiga cuenta, no? ; O ;_

**Oo0oOo0**

_**Aquí empieza el Fic**_

_**Un último adiós**_

Hacía ya varios días que aquél pensamiento lo atormentaba, como una molesta piedrita en el zapato. Los hechos estaban ya presentes, las cartas esparcidas sobre la mesa, sólo quedaba contemplarlos, asimilarlos y tragarse su parte… la cruenta y firme realidad.

Eran contados los instantes que quedaban, se reducían a escasos dos días ¿Cómo podrían ser suficientes en cualquier sentido míseras 48 horas? Sin mencionar que en su contra parte habían años y años de vivencias, de momentos, de recuerdos.

Suspiró al momento que desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, tenía claro más que nunca su posición ante el dilema, la posición que siempre le había correspondido; había intentado ya repetidas veces contagiarse de esa felicidad pero… ¿Era suficiente? No lo era, sin embargo tenía que aceptarlo, por sobre todas las cosas.

Estaba más que sobrado decir que aquél sentir lo tenía oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, en lo más inhóspito e inédito de su conciencia, en lo más desesperado de su existir. Había conseguido silenciarlo durante años, pero todos sabemos lo que pasa al suprimir demasiado un sentimiento, _te consume_.

Y es que no mentía al admitir que llevaba siete años de su vida con el peso de su propio silencio, de su propia condena, nadie más había despertado tal sensación en él, no… sólo ella, desde el primer instante en que pudo conocerla.

Podía entonces recordar con una imagen demasiado nítida a una pequeña niña de curiosos andares y mirada inquieta, que bajo una excitación controlada despedía su asombro en el nerviosismo en que estrujaba su capa con los dedos… Aquella visión le había parecido en sumo encantadora, lo había invitado a mirarla más de cerca, contemplar como sus profundos y esmeraldas ojos recorrían veloces la arquitectura del castillo, como sus sonrojadas mejillas eran a la perfección completadas con una media sonrisa en rostro, él también sentía esa inmensa emoción al estar por vez primera en el castillo. Sin embargo no fue después de aquella primera visión que pudo tratarla directamente.

Debió ser en la primera clase del curso que tuvieron, después de haberse perdido en los corredores finalmente dio con el aula de transformaciones, afortunadamente no pasó más que una mirada severa de la joven profesora McGonagall.

Estaban en la misma casa, lo había notado una noche anterior a la perfección, su corazón también había dado un vuelco en el momento en el que le colocaron el sombrero a la pelirroja… segundos después supo el resultado: Gryffindor, justo como él… Ojala ese hubiese sido motivo suficiente para unirlos. _Suspiros._

Para él esa primera clase representaba un todo, una primera oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo, de empezar con _una racha_. Estaba muy nervioso por tanto, todo parecía salirle mal… desde el tropezón que dio contra su mesita del fondo hasta la risa tonta que salió de él cuando le presentaron a sus compañeros de mesa. Unos pillos. Parecía que su mayor preocupación no pasaba de hacerse una idea de a quién podían jugarle bromas sin meterse en demasiados apuros… aunque en ese momento no pareció agradarle del todo la idea (le parecía arrogante), lograrían luego hacerlo reír repetidas veces. _Risas_. ¿Quién le diría que justo aquellos terminarían siendo sus _verdaderos_ amigos? Si alguien le hubiese comentado en ese momento se hubiera reído en su cara, una gran y sonora carcajada.

Sin embargo, no sería en esa clase cuando lograran divertirlo, no señor, esa clase _él era una presa_. Desde que había tropezado hasta su risita tonta, había conseguido que lo tuvieran justo en la mira… Pasaron las primeras indicaciones de McGonagall, y esos pillos parecían estar muy divertidos respecto a algo de su cabeza, llegó un punto en que su curiosidad ganó a su voluntad y se miró la cabeza reflejada en su zapato (perfectamente brillante para un primer día de clases, por supuesto): Un mechón de pelo yacía notablemente fuera de lugar sobresaliendo de su peinado, no atinó a otra cosa más que dirigir otra risa nerviosa y sonrojarse, su nerviosismo aumentaba al percatarse de que _ella estaba a su derecha_, sin embargo la diversión simple de al lado parecía tenerla sin cuidado, miraba cual halcón la clase, era _encantadora_.

Finalmente colocó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza para intentar 'aplacar al indomable' y seguir atento a la clase. Pero las risas de su mesa no cesaron ¿Qué estaría pasando ahora? Para su suerte ahora no era de él de quien se divertían, sino de un chico de la casa verdeplateada a la izquierda de ellos, uno que escribía con una sugerente prisa mientras pegaba su ganchuda nariz al pergamino y dejaba caer una excesivamente brillante (por decirlo de alguna manera) cabellera a la par. Al igual que él no les había dicho una sola palabra que pudiese provocarlos, pero al contrario que él dirigía unas nada ligeras miradas de desdén, eso pareció encender una mecha en sus tan divertidos compañeros.

― ¡Eh! Slytherin ― Llamó uno de ellos con ansiedad, el otro chico pretendió ignorarlo, pero a la novena llamada decidió voltear.

― Apuesto a que tu vista es igual de buena que tu olfato, puedes despegarte del pergamino ― Recitó uno de ellos, causando risas alrededor, el Slytherin pareció perturbarse ya que con un movimiento violento se incorporó rápidamente.

― Petulantes inmaduros… ― Masculló el chico Slytherin a la vez que los Gryffindor se extrañaban

― Pero pensándolo bien, si tu vista es igual a tu cabello puedes cerrarte los libros en la cara ― Dijo otro de los Gryffindor mientras chocaba las manos con los otros en señal de aprobación, el Slytherin lo miró ceñudo de nuevo.

― Quizás la única función de tu cerebro esté en tu cabello ― Dijo el Slytherin señalando lo alborotado que se encontraba, el chico Gryffindor intentó verse el cabello.

― Hablando de cerebros ― Intervino otro de los Gryffindor para defender al anterior ― ¿Qué practica la única neurona que tienes ahí, turismo? ― Ante ese comentario, aunque él no había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la discusión entre los Gryffindors y el Slytherin, simplemente no pudo contener su risa, se mordió la lengua y volteó hacia otra dirección.

― ¿Y para ti qué es gracioso… ojos de gato? ― Dijo el Slytherin refiriéndose al miel de su mirada, agachó la cabeza.

― ¿Eso fue un insulto? Qué imaginación ― Apuntó uno de los Gryffindors con ironía ― ¿Qué les parece si ayudamos a este quejudo con su peinado?

― Un rubio solar no le quedaría mal ― Secundó otro

― Mejor un… rojo pasión ― Dijo el primero apuntándolo ya con la varita, entonces llegó Minerva sin que ninguno lo notase.

― ¡Suficiente, detención a todos! ― Levantó la voz causando que el chico que aún tenía la mano en la cabeza por su mechón rebelde vaciara su tintero sobre el pergamino donde tomaba apunte, justo en ese momento la clase finalizó… se sentía miserable.

― Suerte para la próxima tigre ― Canturreó uno de los Gryffindors dándole palmadas en la espalda en señal de comprensión, los demás asintieron y pronto abandonaron el lugar.

Recogía sus cosas cabizbajo mientras miraba aterrado su apunte, todo le había salido mal… hasta que una voz del exterior lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

― Han sido muy desconsiderados, déjame ayudarte. ― Dijo con amabilidad una voz femenina, se volvió, se trataba de _su pelirroja_. Balbuceó un par de cosas por su sorpresa a la par que ésta reía y con un movimiento de varita solucionaba el desastre. ― Por cierto ― Dijo quitándole la mano de la cabeza mientras le pasaba los dedos por el mechón ― Yo creo que tienes unos lindos ojos. ― Dijo con algo de ternura mientras empezaba a andar por los corredores. El resto del día no pudo sacársela de la cabeza.

En realidad sería de ahí en adelante que no pudiera hacerlo… Sería tiempo después que pudiera hacer a un lado un poco su timidez y dirigirle la palabra, no era tan fantástica como la imaginaba, _era mejor_.

Simplemente no podía creer que hubiese alguien más en el mundo que pensara que era increíble que no hubiesen manuales o partes teóricas que ayudaran lo suficiente para la clase de vuelo, alguien más que pensara que la inteligencia era una virtud, alguien que pensara que _él era alguien especial_.

Su amistad con el grupo de pillos a la par fue creciendo, aunque eso le trajera dificultades cuando armaba círculos de estudios con ella. En especial por el buscador, James Potter era todo un calvario para la pelirroja.

Y… por supuesto, él siempre fungió como paño de lágrimas de la pelirroja. Aún podía recordar con especial cuidado una imagen en su memoria, sería en cuarto curso. Como para todo lo que hacía, la pelirroja era discreta , y sus pláticas con él no eran la excepción. Era el porqué de que a media clase de Historia de la Magia, cuando los ánimos de una persona pueden verse caídos con más facilidad (xD), le cayeran papelitos de ésta pidiéndole una charla en los jardines cerca del lago (papelitos que atesorara más que su primera A+ en defensa contra las artes oscuras).

De ninguna manera el podría rechazar tal propuesta, el simple hecho de estar con ella… aunque en aquellas condiciones de tristeza de ella tampoco lo animaba demasiado.

―…¿A caso estoy enloqueciendo? . ¿Pido demasiado al pensar que alguien podría ver más allá de mi pila de libros? Tal vez si sea la ñoña eterna… ― Decía amargamente una Lily Evans mientras se enjugaba sus lágrimas en la túnica del chico. Al parecer la última discusión con el buscador de cabello alborotado no la había dejado tranquila.

― No… ― Pudo decir después de recuperar el aliento al tenerla tan cerca ― En realidad sólo le tiene envidia, señorita. ― Dijo mientras le daba unas tímidas palmadas en la espalda. Era curioso que James Potter sintiera cierta atracción a fastidiarla a ella sin una razón verídica, y esa era una probable explicación que el chico se daba, tal vez su amigo no toleraba no ser _el mejor_ en algo.

― Lily, no me hables de usted tontito, llámame Lily ― Le recordó la chica nuevamente con casi una sonrisa en el rostro. ― Pero… ¿Y si no se equivoca? Y si… ¿En verdad terminaré con veinticuatro gatos y un elfo doméstico? ― Volvió a cuestionar con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, él sonrió amargamente, sin tan sólo ella supiera…

―… Yo le puedo asegurar que por lo menos _uno_ la ha de tener _demasiado presente_ en sus pensamientos, de todas las que rondan por el castillo… y por el mundo, es única, única y… ― Pero simplemente no pudo terminar su discurso, quería decirle que a sus ojos era la más hermosa que jamás hubiese conocido, un rubor en sus mejillas se acrecentaba y lo obligaba a mirar a otra dirección, la chica permaneció en silencio expectante. Después simplemente lo abrazó.

― ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo importante que has sido para mí? Gracias por estar siempre ahí, eres tan… sí, dulce al pronunciar esas palabras, le tienes fe a esta desdichada. ― Dijo mientras le miraba directo a los ojos. Él _mejor que nadie_, sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas, incluso podría...

― N, No le tengo fe… es la verdad. ― Tomó algo de valor ― Es única… y definitivamente una de las más increíbles que jamás halla conocido. Se bien que _hay alguien_ que ve mucho más alla de lo que cree ― Ahí estaba, listo, lo había dicho, no lo que planeaba pero lo había dicho… no cabía en su nerviosismo, ella volvió a abrazarlo.

― Oh… ¡Eres un gran amigo! Odiaría perderte ― Dijo dándole un primer sorbo de cruenta verdad al chico… un gran _amigo_ que ella no quería _perder_. ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos de un todo!

Pero en realidad sólo sería la primera gran caída, si bien era cierto que a los merodeadores les debía _más que la vida_, eran prácticamente hermanos y veían los unos por los otros, les debía tanto… Pronto supo que era el fin, _el fin_.

Sería una noche después de Luna llena, por lo que apenas había conseguido salir de la enfermería e iba de camino al dormitorio, iba desfallecido… pero el hecho de hablar con ellos lo reconfortaría, lo sabía bien. Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, en el justo momento en que su mano giraría la perilla, escuchó una plática que lo dejaría helado en la puerta.

―…Canuto tienes que creerme, simplemente tienes que creerme ― Decía un James Potter con desesperación en la voz. ― Si no consigo esa oportunidad, voy a enloquecer.

― ¿Enloquecer? Cornamenta, no vale la pena ¡Menos por una mujer! ― Declaró Sirius muy quitado de la pena, hubo un silencio.

― Te equivocas… ― Se escuchó la voz entrecortada del buscador, apunto de quebrarse ― Ella no es _sólo_ una mujer… Ella lo es _todo_. ― Terminó escuchándose ya en un silencioso llanto. Pareció que Sirius quedó sin habla ante el comentario, ya que el buscador volvió a hablar. ― Ni yo mismo puedo explicármelo pero… _Amo a Lilian Evans_. ―

Y así fue como el epitafio de Remus Lupin fue escrito.

Por los siguientes días simplemente se le veía sin ningún ánimo por los pasillos, por las clases, por los encuentros con Snape… Y fue precisamente ella quien se acercara.

―… ¿Pasa algo, Remus? Me tienes preocupada ― Le dijo tomándolo de las manos mientras lo miraba buscando una respuesta, él sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, guardó silencio. ― Remus… no me hagas esto, no. ― Le repitió haciéndolo respirar hondo. ¿Qué sería realmente hacerle algo para fallarle? Un excelente amigo suyo estaba tras ella, pasara lo que pasara... ella no tenía de qué preocuparse.

― Todo va a estar bien… ― Dijo Remus como única respuesta manteniendo las manos de ella en las suyas, un mundo de palabras cruzaban su cabeza, ella siguió sin comprender.

― Necesito saber que _tú_ vas a estar bien, es lo más importante. ― Dijo Lily mientras le levantaba la mirada al chico con un dedo.

Lo más importante, _era ella_, su comentario no podía ser más acertado aunque no lo supiera.

― Todo va a estar bien ― Le repitió girándose de súbito y andando… sólo quería estar un momento a solas. Ahora entendía dónde estaba su lugar.

Mientras los días del sexto curso pasaban, más se daba cuenta de que James iba realmente en serio con sus declaraciones, y más se percataba de que no podía contra eso, simplemente era como su hermano. Era increíble pero el buscador sufría a verdaderas y grandes medidas por la pelirroja, no podía soportar velo sufrir.

… Y mientras esos días de sexto curso se iban acabando, más se daba cuenta de que Lily parecía responder a eso.

El día de su entierro llegaría en ese último curso, al verlos caminar de la mano, al verlos intercambiar perdidas miradas, suspiros, palabras, besos…

¿Pero qué no acaso debía estar orgulloso de que dos de sus más preciados amigos encontraran la felicidad? A caso… ¿No debería estar feliz de que ambos encontraran a alguien magnífico…? Si, debía estarlo… y se odiaba por no poder estarlo por completo, cada vez que uno de esos cuadros le apuñalaba el corazón.

Ahora, era muy simple, el ciclo acababa, la ilusión terminaba, faltaban míseras 48 horas para que su último año en el castillo terminara, para que las vidas de todos tomaran un camino aparte… Sólo le quedaba permanecer junto a la ventana explorando cada uno de sus recuerdos, abrazando cada uno de los momentos para quedarse… sólo con las memorias.

Una mano le pasó por la espalda.

― Es extraño que todo termine ― Dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia fuera junto a él, le dio un vuelco en el estómago. ― ¿Quieres venir a caminar con todos una última vez por el lago? ― Le preguntó con voz suave como si temiera perturbarlo… El lago, un nuevo nudo se le formó en la garganta.

― Claro… en un minuto bajo. ― Dijo ofreciendo la sonrisa más sincera que podía ofrecer, lo miró con detenimiento.

― Remus…

― No, estoy bien… ― Dijo prediciendo el discurso de la pelirroja. Entonces una última línea cruzó por sus pensamientos. ― Quisiera decirte algo… ― La pelirroja alzó las cejas en señal de escucha. Él sonrió simplemente. ― Debí habértelo dicho desde esa primera clase de transformaciones, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco… Y espero que seas infinitamente feliz. ― Dijo con toda sinceridad causando cierto sobresalto en la pelirroja. Silencio.

― Oh Remus… estuve espiándote toda esa clase, teniendo la loca esperanza de que notaras mi existencia ― Sonrió como quien cuenta un dato curioso. Luego se puso seria. ― Eres mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Remus, yo también espero que seas infinitamente feliz. ― Quizás ese fuera el abrazo más largo de toda su vida, y el momento que más guardaría para sí en sus recuerdos.

― ¡Eh! Lily, Remus, los estamos esperando allá abajo. ― Dijo la alegre voz de James Potter al entrar en la habitación… Lily le dirigió una última sonrisa a Remus, tomó la mano del buscador y se dirigieron a los jardines…

* * *

¿Les gustó?

**Déjame un Review (: D)** debes saber lo que se siente no recibirlos a veces (D:)


End file.
